


A beat of your heart

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Spones Crack AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Werewolf!Jim, and a bit Hannah Montana, it's a mix of High School Musical, just don't take it seriously, so much crack, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Leonard McCoy is new and both Spock and Jim want them on their own team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened on tumblr. We were probably sleep deprived or just crazy, I don't know. Still, it happened and I needed to write something about it (it's already a little older, just always forgot to upload it here as well)
> 
> If you want to know more about this crazy AU, just look [here](http://logicheartsoul.tumblr.com/post/150484550613/afoxnamedmulder-logicheartsoul)

Spock sat on a low wall, biology book in his lap, ignoring all the voices and noise around him, and read through chapter 12. At least until Jim Kirk decided to let himself fall down next to him. “Chapter 12? It’s the first day, Spock. How about a little fun?”

Spock raised his head, and an eyebrow in the same motion. “Maybe you would benefit of studying ahead as well.”

“Pfft, who needs studying? I’m totally fine in the basketball team,” Jim brushed off with a wink. “By the way did you notice the new guy over there?” Jim pointed in the direction of the entrance where a black haired boy was standing, concentrated on some papers in his hands. “I’ll totally convince him to join the team.”

Spock followed Jim’s pointed hand and gasped quietly. It was not the first time that Spock had seen this young man. He met him a few weeks ago in a karaoke bar. Of course Leonard - that was his name, Spock remembered pretty well - wouldn’t recognize him. Spock had been in disguise, not wanting anyone to know that he visited this bar on a regular basis.

“You can’t know if he wants to join your team,” he threw in, remembering Leonard’s beautiful voice, and doubting that he was a sports fan.

Jim grinned and bumped into Spock’s shoulder. “You want him on your science club?”

“I am merely stating the fact that it’s not possible to know his interests by just looking at him.”

“Oh come on, Spock, I heard your heart made a jump when you looked at him. You want  him on _your_ team.”

“Jim! I told you not to monitor my heart ratings or other functions of my body.”

Jim shrugged. “I can’t help it if your heart is so loud. Besides it’s fun.”

Spock shook his head, put his book back in his bag and stood up. He definitely didn’t need Jim to find out even more. And the first period was about to start anyway. “We should head inside.”

“Or we could say hello,” Jim suggested, grabbed Spock’s arm and pulled him along.

Spock wanted to protest but then they were already standing in front of Leonard. “Hey, there, you’re new here, right?” Jim immediately started talking. “I’m Jim Kirk.” He held out his hand and waited for the boy to took it.

Leonard seemed a little startled for a moment but then took Jim’s hand. “Leonard McCoy,” he introduced himself with a little smile.

Spock tried to force his heart to stay steady. He didn’t need another tease from Jim but standing this close to Leonard it was harder than expected.

“Woah, what a jawbreaker. How about I call you Bones?” Jim just kept babbling with his charming smile plastered on his face.

“Bones?” Leonard raised an eyebrow. “I hope you just came up with this nickname because you realized how easily I could break yours?”

Spock couldn’t prevent a little smirk. “I already like him, Jim.” He turned to face Leonard completely now. “My name is Spock.”

Leonard shook his hand and came a little closer. “Have we met before?”

Suddenly Spock felt the heat in his face. “I highly doubt that.”

“Well, you are probably right. I mean I just moved here. So can I ask you both a question?”

“Of course,” Spock answered at the same time Jim said, “Shoot!”

“Is this normal here?” Leonard pointed behind him to the entrance hall of the school where a group of at least 20 students were dancing and singing about how much they missed summer already and that they were counting the hours till the next.

“Completely normal despite the utter silliness of it.” Spock couldn’t let show that he highly enjoyed these shows.

“Oh, wait until you see our basketball team. We have the best moves and choreos. You should come to have a look. I’m the captain by the way.” Jim winked and put an arm around Leonard’s shoulder, pulling him along, past the singing group of students. “We are always looking for new members. You play?”

“No, not really. I am more into science. I want to be a doctor.”

“Uh, science. Did you hear that, Spock?” Jim leaned forward, past Leonard and grinned widely at him.

“My ears work in full capacity, thank you, Jim.”

“He is head of the science club,” Jim whispered to Leonard. “And he is always happy to get new members.”

Leonard turned around to him, a big smile on his face. “I would love to take a look.”

This time Spock couldn’t prevent the jump of his heart and judging by Jim’s amused smirk he noticed as well. “I can show you around after classes.”

“Great! Wait, do you sing there too?”

“I wish I could say no but my colleagues sometimes think it’s easier to memorize certain complicated calculations with singing about them.” And Spock did as well, just not in front of other people of course.

“Yeah, well, I am certain I can adapt to that. But now excuse me, I need to go to the principle’s office first. See you later. Spock. Jim.”

“See you,” Jim shouted after him and then elbowed Spock. “You, tiger. Already got your first date with him.”

“It’s not a date, Jim. I will merely show him around.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Spock. At least I know what you _want_. Your heart can’t lie.”

Spock sighed. He hated Jim’s supernatural senses sometimes. Especially when he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://dukewuornos.tumblr.com)


End file.
